What The Heck Is A Stiles
by WildNoa13474
Summary: Part 6 of the Identity Crisis series. Now a triple crossover with Supernatural. The phone hadn't rang in years. Stiles didn't even know why he'd kept the thing. But now it was ringing. Why did Ethan need the help of a dead friend?
1. chapter 1

**A/N Set after season 3b.** **The freaky similarities between Teen Wolf and My Babysitter's A Vampire have led me to believe that either their universes are pretty close together in the multiverse or Stiles is Benny grown up. I'm going with the latter. Welcome to part 6 of the Identity Crisis series.**

" _-so if you hear this, please, Benny, we need your help._ "

In a small town named Beacon Hills, in a house at the edge of the woods, Stiles sat down hard, burying his head in his hands. These past few months so far had been a series of events that were spiraling out of control fast.

He'd still been dealing with the fallout of the- incident only a few months ago, when his father had sat him down and told him that _his grandmother had woken up_.

Stiles remembered the conversation clear as day. Dad had sat with him, looked at him with the serious look he only reserved for father-son talks and holy junk food, and he'd started talking.

 _"You remember those years you spent in Canada after your mother died?"_

Stiles did. He also remembered how that ended, and had flinched at the thought. They never really talked about it.

 _"I know how sad you were, to have to leave the life that you had built there."_

Stiles had argued, thinking it was Dad being self-deprecating again.

 _"I got over it, Dad. Besides, I was missing you, I would've come home soon anyway, I just hoped it wouldn't be because..."_

Stiles remembered clearly. It was a time before 'Stiles' had existed, he'd had friends and a life there nestled between the supernatural. But after his grandma had fallen into a coma and it became clear she wouldn't wake up for some time, Stiles had no guardian and went back to his dad in Beacon Hills. It was simple. Then why did it have to be so hard?

And okay, maybe it was irresponsible for him to leave without a word, without warning, and with no note left behind. But he couldn't bring himself to say goodbye. He wasn't ready, he never would be.

 _"That's what I wanted to tell you, son. Your grandmother's awake."_

That had been the beginning.

The next day, the phone rang.

It normally wouldn't be cause for alarm, though there was always the possibility of it being a serial killer. But this- this was _Benny's_ phone.

In the months after he'd left Whitechapel in had been constantly ringing, buzzing, blinking but Stiles couldn't bear to answer or even silence it. That was years ago, over time it had gone completely silent. Stiles had kept it as a reminder of what he'd left behind.

But right now it was ringing again. Stiles could only stare at it, in hesitant surprise, until it went to voicemail.

" _Benny!_ " Ethan's voice sounded over the speakers, sounding urgent, and Stiles' heart clenched hearing his voice again. " _Benny, I know you haven't answered any calls before, and I don't know if you're- dead in some basement or-"_

Ethan's voice broke, and he took a moment before he went on. " _Point is, maybe you're alive. Maybe you're listening to this. And if you are, you're the only person who could fix this. So if you hear this, please, Benny, we need your help._ "

Ethan had been his best friends for a good three years. Helping him recover from his mom's death, and with moving away from his life and previous best friend in Beacon Hills after Social Services deemed Sheriff Stilinski unfit for guardianship. They'd stuck together through thick and thin and Stiles would always regret having to move back.

And now that same guy was asking for his help. The fleeting thought that it was a trick rang though his mind, that it was just to lure him out..

But it was gone as soon as it came. The alarm and not-quite-panic in Ethan's voice was something that was very familiar to Benny. And even if it was... Stiles had done enough running and hiding. His friends deserved to know the truth.

It's not like he didn't think about them. Stiles thought about his life in Whitechapel often, even in the last few years.

Everything around him reminded him of what he'd walked away from. The school trophies, the disbanding if the Beacon High Hockey Team. It's why he couldn't stand to be around Erica for long- she kept reminding him of the other Erica that turned her life around and took control of it.

Right now, when Derek was as reclusive as ever, Lydia kept avoiding him, Isaac had left the country to get away from everything and even Scott, who was trying so hard, couldn't look him in the eye, he needed something to focus on and to not think about the feeling of having been _violated_ in the worst way crawling over his skin every day for the past months.

Stiles slowly walked over to the phone, that had been lying on a shelf in his room forever. Stiles never forgot it, though. For some reason, maybe some sort of twisted hope he kept charging it every time. It was only when he raised his hand that he noticed he was shaking.

He hesitated. Facing the past... When had that ever worked out well for anyone?

 _We need your help._

Stiles picked up the phone.

The cool metal surprised him. It was so real, and for some reason Stiles hadn't expected it to be. Which was stupid, really.

Ethan was still on speeddial. It only took a few clicks. The phone rang once, twice...

 _Ring._

 _Ring._

 _Click._

 _"Welcome to the voicemail of Ethan Morgan."_ Stiles froze for a moment, nostalgia overtaking him together with a deep longing. He recognized this voicemail, it was from years ago. The messages he'd left on this thing...

 _"I somehow can't reach the phone right now, even though I can allegedly hack into a satalite in minutes."_

Stiles would've laughed at that, albeit weakly, but seeing as Ethan had just called him not one minute ago asking for help chilled Stiles from inside out. What if he was too late?

 _"Please leave a message after the beep, and I'll call you back as soon as Benny stops changing my phone's language. Seriously, Benny!"_

 _Beep._

Stiles choked on his words, but finally managed to say something through the overwhelming guilt and regret. It came out more stable and confident than he'd expected it to.

"I'm on my way, Ethan."


	2. chapter 2

Stiles would've liked to leave immediately, but there was a problem.

Whitechapel was on the other side of the freaking continent, smack dab in the middle of Ontario, Canada.

There's no way he could make it with Roscoe- Stiles hated to admit it, but his jeep couldn't take a road trip of that size. Or any size, really. Not to mention that it would take time, time that Ethan likely didn't have.

The best option here was also the scariest one.

Stiles hadn't stopped practicing magic after he returned to Beacon Hills. Over the years and by pure determination Stiles had gotten better and better, even without Grandma to help him out. The incredible 'luck' Scott and he'd had so many times? All him. Multiple not-quite death experiences? They would've ended worse.

He'd tried short-distance teleportation before, and succeeded, though it wasn't fun. But cross country teleportation was a whole other thing.

Okay, so maybe it took exactly the same effort as short distance in theory because Stiles wasn't actually going really fast or anything, he was popping in and out of existence- not in that order. In theory it was the same. But still, it was nerve-wracking. That didn't make it any less necessary.

Stiles focused on his magic and pictured his destination. He thought of all the memories he'd made there. The great oak they tried and spectacularly failed to climb multiple times. The games, the hot summer days...

"Et iter orientalem." Stiles muttered under his breath. He didn't really need to say anything anymore, but it was still a good focus point and a safety belt when uncertain.

There was a displacement in the air around him, and suddenly instead of wood he felt grass under his shoes. The air was colder than he'd expected, and as he opened his eyes he realized why and felt stupid. While it had been late afternoon in California, here it was already well into the evening and it was cooling down.

Stiles took a few deep breaths, getting used to the different scents and air, and looked around. His grandma's backyard was the same as ever.

You couldn't see at all that the owner of this yard had been away for three years. The great oak still loomed over the long grass, the herbs to the side were still neat and orderly.

The benefits of magic, Stiles thought fondly. An Earth Priestess wouldn't have any trouble getting her overgrown or dying crops back to health.

The click of a door shocked Stiles out of his thoughts and he whipped around, ready to defend himself.

There, in the backdoor opening, stood Grandma, leveling a stern gaze at him. Stiles relaxed out of his ready position and shrunk under her gaze, suddenly feeling like a little kid caught doing something he wasn't supposed to again.

"Hi... Grandma." Stiles said, attempting the same sheepish grin that had never worked even once on this woman.

She walked down the steps briskly and stopped in front of him. Her eyes felt like they were already reprimanding him for something Stiles didn't even know he'd done- though he had his suspicions.

"Ethan told me you had gone missing."

Yep. There it was.

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck, not really knowing what to say. "Well..."

Grandma didn't wait for him to find the words. To Stiles' surprise, he was suddenly pulled him a hug. "It was Social services, wasn't it? Oh Benny, it's so good to see you again."

Stiles felt a shock of familiarity and smiled as he pulled back. "Actually, I go by..."

He trailed off and shook his head. "Nevermind. Benny's fine, Grandma."

The latter gave a small smirk. "That's what I thought you'd say. Now, you weren't here just to see me, were you?"

Stiles' eyes widened, and he straightened, remembering why he'd decided to come here at all. "Right! Have you seen Ethan!?"

A fond smile graced her face at Stiles' obvious worry, but it melted away with her next words. "Oh, I believe he left to take back the school. It was taken over by demons hours ago."

Stiles' eyes widened. Demons?! That was a whole new category, it wasn't even in Grandma's book of spells and creatures _or_ the pack's bestiary! He'd come across them years ago, in a book left in a forgotten corner of his grandma's kitchen- don't ask him what it was doing there.

He'd told Ethan and memorized the spell to send the demon underground- or at least that was the literal translation, Benny had wasted hours of time stressing over if that meant Hell was real and if it was, if Heaven was real, before he'd given up and just went with it.

Grandma nodded seriously at his expression. "Never did like those pesky creatures. I stayed as far away from anything to do with them as I could. I never bothered with the spell to banish them."

She smiled at him amusedly, then. "Jane would've tried it, but she's still in the beginning stages of her magic development, and besides, the book was lost some time ago. Go on, now, I'm sure Ethan would appreciate his friend back."

Stiles shook off the surprise of _Jane_ and _magic_ in one sentence that did not involve fantasy, and he nodded seriously, managing not to salute.

Then he closed his eyes and concentrated on Whitechapel High School, the light halls filled with students, the boring lessons, the zombie apocalypses...

His magic shifted and _twisted_ , and the next moment a warm breeze ruffled the grass and Stiles was gone from the backyard like he was never there. Short distance he'd practiced endlessly, he didn't need verbal reaffirmation to be sure. He barely even needed a thought.

His grandma looked at the empty air before her, eyes bright and proud. That boy never stopped learning.


End file.
